Natsu to the Future
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In Earthland, there is a guild known as Fairy Tail. It is said to be the strongest guild in the world. In the guild, there is a man known as Natsu Dragneel. After completing his first 100-Year Quest, Natsu was transferred to the very far future of his world. What'll happen when he appears in the Fairy Tail of the year X2500? Rated M in later chapters for language and nudity.
1. Natsu Dragneel Transferred to the Future

After Team Natsu sealed away the final of the Five God Dragons, they all started to head back to their client Elefseria. As they were walking there, Gray Fullbuster said, "That wasn't easy as expected of a 100-Year Quest."

Erza Scarlet said, "Of course it would be difficult. Not even Gildarts could complete it."

Natsu Dragneel said, "That kinda makes me feel good. We completed a quest that Gildarts couldn't even complete. Our strongest member of the guild, besides gramps."

Lucy Heartfilia said, "That is true. We had each other to support one another."

Happy said, "Well, let's head back to the client to turn in the quest."

Wendy Marvell asked, "Is your body feeling heavy?"

Carla answered, "Yes. It's not only you."

Gray said, "I haven't felt this much pressure before."

Natsu asked, "What pressure? I don't feel anything."

Erza asked, "Is it possible that he's surpassed?"

They collapsed and then voices appeared saying, "It worked. The other members of Team Natsu are down. Only Natsu Dragneel is standing as planned. Time to transfer him to a different timeline."

Everyone heard that and then growled and Natsu said, "That doesn't sound entirely good."

Gray was about to speak when they passed out of nowhere and Natsu vanished in thin air.

After an hour has gone by, they appeared inside of Magia Dragon and then Elefseria said, "Welcome back Team Natsu. I heard from a friend about what happened to your friend Natsu."

Gray asked, "Where is he?"

Elefseria answered, "Summoned to a different world it seems. Or maybe a potential future."

Happy asked, "Will he be able to come back?"

Elefseria answered, "I'm afraid not. He's trapped there in the future. Even if you tried to bring him back, there isn't advanced magic like what they used to get him."

Erza heard that and then said, "That's not good. What is going to happen if other Dragons that are still alive and in hiding decide to attack us. He's the strongest of the Dragon Slayers."

Elefseria answered, "Well, to answer your question, that is unknown. I do wish you all luck. And here is your reward. And I am sorry about your friend. Well, thank you for helping me out."

They took off with the reward and then 5 hours later in the guild of Fairy Tail, Natsu opened his eyes and sat up asking, "Where am I?"

The guild members of Fairy Tail heard that and then said, "Oh, you are finally awake. You appeared in our guild out of nowhere. But you have a guild mark of Fairy Tail. So I guess that means that you are a member of our guild."

Natsu looked at everyone asking, "Who are you guys?"

The guildmaster of Fairy Tail at the time appeared looking at him and said, "Those clothes are from the late X700s. Meaning that you were transferred from your timeline to our timeline. How did that happen?"

Natsu heard that and then answered, "I don't know. By the way, who are you?"

The guildmaster answered, "I'm the current guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Kyle Godstone. Welcome to the year X2500. What is your name?"

Natsu answered, "Natsu Dragneel."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Oh, he's the Hero of Magnolia. We always saw pictures of you, but you are far more handsome in person."

Kyle said, "Natsu, Humans have changed in the future. A lot has changed since the world became overpopulated with Humans. We travelled out to space."

Natsu said, "So cool. We never did anything like that in my time."

Kyle said, "Well, we know that. I wish to ask you this, what do you plan on doing now?"

Natsu answered, "Well, I know nothing about this timeline, so I guess that I'll stay till I figure some things out."

Kyle smiled and said, "Well said for a confused man. Follow me."

Natsu said, "Sure thing."

Kyle said, "Magnolia isn't the same as it once was. It changed drastically after Team Natsu came back from the 100-Year Quest that you completed."

As soon as they stepped out of the guild, Natsu turned around and looked at it and said, "Holy shit, it's like a castle now."

Kyle said, "Yep, the Mayor helped rebuild it with the help of the Royal Family of Fiore. The Mayor's Office is still the same as usual. There are new Legal Guilds in Magnolia. And Magnolia hasn't been attacked since we demolished a Dark Guild known as Hyperion. They were full of God Slaying Magicians. It was a real difficult battle. But we prevailed. We lost a couple men, but that's the past. We're looking forward to the future and what it brings to our attention."

Natsu said, "I can agree with that."

Kyle took him to a store and then opened the door and then said, "Hey Jenna, a new phone for a friend here."

Natsu heard that and asked, "What's a phone?"

The owner of the store, Jenna Godstone answered, "It's similar to Telepathy, but you hold it against your ears and talk through the microphone at the bottom."

Kyle said, "That's Jenna Godstone, my little sister. Also a member of Fairy Tail. She has a part time job."

Natsu said, "So cool. Lucky you."

Jenna said, "Anyone is capable of doing it, kiddo."

Jenna took one out and then said, "Here you go, big brother."

Kyle put the money on the counter and said, "Here you go, Natsu. Make sure that you don't lose it. If you do, then it'll be hard for us to locate you."

Natsu said, "I see. I understand."

Kyle said, "Well, I think that you should try out a job. I'll have you help out a newcomer who just joined us a couple days ago. She's not that bad for a person. So, I hope that you treat her well."

Natsu said, "I will."

Kyle smiled and said, "That's good to know."

They walked back to the guild.


	2. Natsu vs Wild Art Gang

While they were walking back to the guild, a team of 3 people appeared saying, "Good morning, Mr. Godstone."

Kyle said, "Hey guys. Heading out on a job."

They answered, "Yeah. A monster is attacking villages and people are becoming homeless."

Kyle said, "Well, good luck."

They said, "Thanks."

They took off and then Natsu looked at them and then asked, "Do you know them?"

Kyle answered, "Yes. They are friends of our guild. A group from a guild known as Happy Vision. A guild within Magnolia. They are a strong team, but not as strong as a single team within Fairy Tail."

Natsu smiled and then said, "I see."

Kyle said, "Well, Fairy Tail has grew a lot since your teams comeback. And we built a spaceship that is actually our main headquarters now."

Natsu said, "Spaceship?"

Kyle said, "That's right. Spaceship. It's a ship that people get on to go throughout space. Meaning leave this world to go to other worlds out there beyond Earthland. You'll see soon enough. Also, us Dragon Slayers are capable of going on the spaceships due to them being built to help humanity move across the universe. So we made counter measures for the Dragon Slayers. Troia is a spell put throughout the entire ship. It's pretty amazing if you think about it."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kyle said, "Of course you don't. You never left Earthland before."

They appeared inside of the guild and then Kyle said, "Well, I think that you are ready for your first job. Ashley Venus, come here."

A girl with blue twintails appeared with a good figure and asked, "How may I help you, Master?"

Kyle answered, "You'll be taking your first job with this young man here. This is Natsu Dragneel. Ashley here is a Summoning Magician. So, she's not very good in a fight."

Ashley said, "Hey. That might be true. But don't be hurting a maiden's feelings like that."

Natsu said, "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. I won't lose to your summons."

Kyle laughed and then said, "Here is your first job that I've been planning on giving you, Ashley. So, here you go. Get going you two. Make the guild proud."

Ashley grabbed the Quest sheet and then said, "The Client is on Atlas Station. Only rich people are allowed on board that ship."

Natsu asked, "Are you not rich?"

Kyle sighed and then Ashley answered, "Nope. I just joined the guild to get money. I'm only 15 years old after all."

Natsu said, "I see. With your body, you could become a model."

Kyle said, "Now that you mention it, you're right. She is good looking. And then..."

He appeared on one knee with a box in his hands saying, "Please marry me."

Everyone saw that and then everyone yelled, "You are married already, idiot! Yeah, stop flirting with every hot girl that you encounter."

Kyle yelled, "Polygamy exists assholes!"

They all started fighting each other and then Natsu said, "I want to join in, but we got a job to do. So, shall we get going?"

Ashley answered, "Yes. I rather marry people around my age. But being a model never crossed my mind. Is it easy being a model?"

Natsu answered, "That I don't entirely know. My friend never told me. Well, where are we even going?"

Ashley answered, "Magnolia's Landing Station. It's where ships land and take us guild members to other lands in either space or same world. Well, we'll be going to space, so don't worry about a thing."

Natsu said, "OK."

While they were walking toward the station, a group of 5 people appeared saying, "Hey there young lady. You should leave that man and come with us."

Ashley said, "Wild Art Gang, huh?"

Natsu heard that and asked, "Is that why they look ugly as hell?"

Ashley answered, "Yes. They love drawing all over their bodies to attract attention."

The leader of Wild Art Gang, Wild Arthur said, "I am the leader of Wild Art Gang, Wild Arthur. You are going to regret saying that. Kill the man."

Ashley sighed and then Natsu made a fist and then as soon as one of the members appeared, Natsu swung his fist at him with flames appearing from his fist and the man felt that and flew back with ease. Wild Arthur saw that and then Natsu said, "She's not yours to have."

Wild Arthur said, "You are making a huge mistake making us your enemy."

Natsu punched the other 3 in the face one after the other and they flew back into the wall. The owner of the store opened the door yelling, "Stop fighting in front of my shop!"

Ashley stared at her and then said, "Jenna."

Jenna heard that and then looked at her and said, "Oh, Ashley. What are you doing here?"

Ashley answered, "We were heading to Magnolia Landing Station, but the Wild Art Gang stopped us. And Natsu is fighting them now."

Jenna said, "I see. It's been a couple minutes, but good to see you again Natsu."

Natsu said, "Likewise."

Jenna yelled, "Stop sending them into my down shop!"

Natsu screeched and said in a screechy voice, "Yes ma'am."

Wild Arthur's jaw dropped and then said, "Two beauties. Lucky."

Jenna looked at him and said, "Wild Arthur, huh? Natsu, whoop his ass."

Natsu said, "With pleasure."

Natsu brought his arms back and then Wild Arthur saw that and started drawing on his notepad and then Natsu saw that and then Wild Arthur said, "Speeding Demon." A vehicle appeared out of nowhere and flew toward Natsu. Jenna heard that and looked outside and as soon as it got close to them, Ashley jumped out of the way and Natsu uppercutted the vehicle and it flew up into the sky doing backflips in the air. As Wild Arthur was watching the car fly in the sky, Natsu started running toward him. Wild Arthur sensed that and looked down, but saw that he wasn't on the ground anymore and Wild Arthur looked around asking, "Where the hell did he go? Where are you damn Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu appeared in front of him from behind the car and punched the shit out of Wild Arthur's head causing him to fly into the alleyway. Natsu looked at him and then Wild Arthur went to get up saying, "This isn't over, Dragon Slay...er."

He collapsed and then Natsu smiled and asked, "Shall we keep moving forward?"

Ashley answered, "Yes. To Magnolia Landing Station."


	3. Meet the Clients

As Natsu and Ashley were walking to Magnolia Landing Station, at the Fairy Tail guild, Kyle asked, "What will happen next everyone?"

Everyone answered, "Atlas Station definitely isn't going to let them on board. Agreed. They aren't rich at all. No one will let them on board."

Kyle smiled and then said, "Well now, the odds are stacked up against you, boy. What will you do next, Natsu Dragneel?"

5 minutes later, they appeared in front of the Magnolia Landing Station. Ashley said, "I'll get us the tickets. So wait here."

Natsu said, "Alright."

Natsu waited outside of the ticket booth and then Ashley said, "Two tickets to Atlas Station."

The person giving out the ticket asked, "Do you have ID?"

Ashley heard that and then Natsu appeared and the girl stared at his face and then looked at her figurine that she had of him and then looked back up at him and then yelled, "What! Natsu Dragneel is still alive!"

Natsu heard that and smiled saying, "I guess that is the case."

Ashley said, "And your face really is popular."

The ticket lady said, "Alright. That is your ID. Your total is 500,000,000 Jewels."

Natsu said, "Atlas Station sure is expensive."

Ashley said, "Well, it is a place for the rich people after all. Plus, our client is on board that station. So, it'll be troublesome to continue earning money just to get on board."

Natsu said, "Just rob a bank."

Ashley said, "Nah, I'm good."

The girl counted the payment and then said, "Alright."

She took out two tickets to Atlas Station saying, "Ship 15 is heading to Atlas Station in about 3 minutes. Today is a big payday it seems."

Ashley asked, "Why is that?"

She answered, "15 others will be on board the ship with you. We haven't had that many people going to Atlas Station before. Well, in one day that is."

Natsu said, "I see. Atlas Station sure is famous."

She said, "Just like you, Lord Natsu."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Natsu is fine."

She heard that and then said, "You might want to hurry up. The ships are about to leave."

Ashley grabbed the tickets and then they ran off to ship 15. As soon as they got there, Ashley was out of breath and then Natsu said, "That wasn't even a far run."

Ashley said, "I'm not very athletic. Your magic needs you to move around. Mine doesn't."

Natsu said, "Oh, that's right. Hahahaha."

They sat down and then the hatch closed and the ship took off to Atlas Station. While the ship was flying, Natsu's cheeks turned chubby due to his motion sickness and Ashley screeched and then said, "Shit. Motion sickness. I forgot that Dragon Slayer's get like this."

As soon as the ship landed on Atlas Station, the pilot said, "We have landed on Atlas Station. Have fun."

The 17 of them walked off of the ship and then Natsu said, "Lead the way. You know where we're going, right?"

Ashley answered, "Not at all. This is my first time on board the station."

A girl appeared saying, "I see. You two are newbies here. Atlas Station is where the rich come to gamble or for entertainment pleasure. What is the reason for coming here?"

Ashley took out the Job Sheet and then handed it to her and then she said, "I see. You are from Fairy Tail. Follow me and I'll take you to your clients."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Clients? There is only one name written down there though."

The girl said, "They are twins. So you'll easily get them mixed up. Don't worry, they are harmless. Just meet with the clients, see what they want, then complete your task, afterwards you report it back and get paid. It's that simple."

Ashley said, "You say that so easily."

Natsu said, "Because it is easy."

Ashley said, "Well, you've been in a guild for a long time. I just got into one."

Natsu said, "First jobs are always the hardest."

The girl said, "So entirely true."

As soon as they got in front of the club, she took them into it and said, "Wait here at this table. I'll get them out for you two. Oh yeah, where are my manners? I'm Sheila Heartfilia."

Natsu asked, "Are you by any chance a descendant of Lucy Heartfilia?"

Sheila answered, "Yes. I am. Do you know her?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. She was a friend of mine. Name is Natsu Dragneel."

Sheila smiled and said, "I see. He wasn't lying. You really are from the past."

Ashley asked, "Who wasn't lying?"

Natsu answered, "Kyle Godstone, huh?"

Sheila said, "You are good. Well, have a seat. I'll be back."

The two of them sat down and looked around and naked women were dancing on a pole. Natsu asked, "What kind of place is this?"

Ashley answered, "A strip club. Men come in here to pay to watch women dance on a pole completely naked."

Natsu smiled and then Sheila appeared completely naked with two other completely naked women and then said, "Here they are. And have fun."

Natsu said, "So she's a stripper as well."

Ashley answered, "Yes. #3 in Venus' Den."

Natsu said, "You sure know a lot about this place."

Ashley said, "My mother runs it."

The two girls sat down next to Natsu and Ashley and said, "So, you are here for the job that we sent to Fairy Tail, correct?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. We are."

The girl next to Natsu said, "I am Natalie Silvers. She's Willa Silvers. It is an honor to meet you, Natsu. So, are you here for us or the job?"

Natsu answered, "The job."

Ashley said, "Can't we get back on track?"

Willa Dragneel said, "Hm, that's right. The job."

Natalie said, "I know. Shut up, Willa. We are having a little trouble on the planet Granodaite. Some of our customers haven't been coming due to some type of interference. We believe it to be the work of a guild. Maybe even a gang."

Ashley asked, "Do you know which gang?"

Willa answered, "Nope. All we know is that these are the clients that haven't been coming lately. I do hope that you can solve their problem."

Natalie said, "Agreed. Venus' Den is going downhill since the residents of Granodaite stopped coming."

Willa said, "We will pay you a nice fee when the job is completed. Please do help us out."

Natsu said, "Understood."

Ashley said, "We'll take care of it."

Natalie smiled and went to kiss his cheek, but Natsu appeared at the other end of the table and Natalie saw that he disappeared from right in front of her and then said, "Damn, so close."

Ashley said, "Let's go to Granodaite."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

They took off and then said, "Time for an adventure."


	4. Learn About Granodaite

As Natsu and Ashley started leaving to the docking bay of the station, Ashley's mother appeared and then saw them walk out of the joint. She smiled and then Natalie asked, "Was that your daughter, Melissa?"

The owner of Venus' Den, Melissa Venus answered, "Yes. Ashley Venus. She became a member of a guild after all. A Noble like her loves to make it look so easy to leave this place."

Willa laughed and then said, "I guess that you are right about that."

Natalie said, "I'm surprised that you didn't want to become the client for them."

Melissa said, "Just do make sure that you pay them, when they get back. If they come back, that is."

Natalie asked, "Are you doubting them?"

Melissa answered, "Yes."

Willa said, "The boy seems to be a strong one."

Melissa said, "Yes. He does seem to be strong. And is a member of the biggest family in history, the Dragneel Family. They are a group of Nobles that love destruction. So, let us see how much destruction they will show off in Granodaite. Hahahahahahaha."

Willa said, "Ma'am, you are crazy as hell."

Melissa laughed and then said, "I guess that you could say that."

As they were talking, Natsu and Ashley appeared before the docking bay. Ashley appeared by the desk and the receptionist asked, "How can we help you?"

Ashley answered, "We're here to buy tickets to Granodaite."

The receptionist said, "Ah, you two are going to help us with our Granodaite problem, eh?"

Ashley asked, "Do you know about the problem?"

The receptionist answered, "Yes. My brother lives in Granodaite. He says that a Dark Guild known as Depicture has taken over the airline station in the only Human country of Granodaite. Depicture is led by a man known as Alec Traunt. A complete dick if you ask me."

Ashley said, "I thought that Alec Traunt was dead."

The receptionist said, "Everyone thought that was the case, kid. But it honestly isn't the case. He's 100% alive, but with an eyepatch covering his left eye. He uses Art Creation Magic. He draws an image down in seconds and closes the sketchbook in which he drew in. Then he opens the sketchbook and his art comes to life. Pretty intense shit."

Natsu asked, "To the size of how he wants it?"

She answered, "Yes. And that is massive. Sketchbook is small as hell, creations come out even bigger. He overpowered the only guild that was on the planet and imprisoned them in Granodaite Prison. You will find them all in Granodaite Prison. And for your clients' clients, they'll be waiting for the airstrip to be cleared to head back to this station. And the only way to get the station back is to defeat a person known as Neon Exodus. He is capable of controlling all technology that he sees. It is a type of Control Magic."

Natsu said, "Never heard of it."

Ashley said, "This is how it goes. Control: Technology Magic. Similar to Requip Magic having different types of magic over there. Control Magic is the same way."

Natsu said, "I see. Very confusing, but it doesn't matter."

The receptionist said, "Oh yeah, you were needing tickets to Granodaite. You won't be able to land though. Due to Neon."

Natsu said, "We'll just jump out of the ship."

Ashley said, "That's suicide, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Well, just use your magic to fly down."

The receptionist said, "Your friend there has a point there, kid. All you need is the right magic and you'll be fine."

Ashley said, "Flying magic, huh?"

Natsu answered, "Well, you don't entirely need Flying Magic to fly, Ashley."

Ashley heard that and then Natsu said, "I can create Fire Dragon Wings to fly. You can use your Summoning Magic to summon a person capable of flying you down there. It's that simple."

Ashley said, "That ain't simple. That's scary as hell."

The receptionist said, "You could just give up."

Ashley said, "No, I will not give up. I am going to surpass my limits."

Natsu said, "Good to know. Shall we get started then?"

Ashley said, "We're actually doing this?"

Natsu answered, "Of course we're doing this. It's to save a planet. Come on."

Ashley looked at him and then grabbed the tickets and then Natsu asked, "Has anyone tried to get to Granodaite?"

The receptionist answered, "Yes. And they all jumped out of the ship that they were on."

Ashley yelled, "People are crazy."

A group of people appeared saying, "It seems that we have a common goal. To defeat Depicture. We're here to get tickets for Granodaite as well."

The receptionist said, "Jaguar's March, huh? Didn't expect you 3 to be here."

They said, "We are from Granodaite. Waiting for someone to take that mission so that we can get rid of those assholes. Name is Charles T. Brownsgard. And they are my little brother, Quincy E. Brownsgard, and little sister, Zelia W. Brownsgard. We are members of the only guild on Granodaite called Jaguar's March. Shall we get going?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

They placed the money down on the counter and she gave them three tickets. They walked on board the ship heading to Granodaite. In Granodaite Prison, the guildmaster of Jaguar's March said to himself, "It seems that the Brownsgard Siblings are finally on the move. Thank god. It seems like this captivity is almost over. Who is with them, I wonder? We will find out when the time comes."


End file.
